Peter the Oshawott
by himan935
Summary: The story of an Oshawott and his trainer, Ty, as they adventure through Unova. My first fanfic so Constructive Critisism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The night before Bianca came I was so nervous I barely slept at all. I remember Professor Juniper telling us how we had been selected through a very special program to help kids begin their Pokemon Adventures by allowing them to pick certain ones for free. My parents, both partnered with a Battle Girl from Opelucid city, said they were both in the program and dreamed of having their children journey with humans too. I was happy I could be a part of the program, but there was a nagging fear in the back of my mind of what would happen if I were not chosen. What if They pick a Snivy or a Tepig instead of you? What if you never get chosen? Would Mom and Dad stop loving you if you weren't picked? I tried to push those thoughts out and try to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"Come on everyone!" I heard a bubbly voice call "Time to go meet your trainers!" Bianca, why must you wake us up so early? I thought. We climbed into the carrier and headed out to Aspertia City. "Why must we be degraded so?" Leif, the Snivy, grumbled "In Kalos, I would never ave been put in a cage like zis."

"Don't complain Leif, we're gonna go on an adventure!" Hugo, the Tepig says in a cheery voice to match Bianca's.

"Shush guys, I'm trying to sleep" I grumble tiredly. Just then, the car hit a pothole and Hugo fell over onto me. "Ideeots" Leif snorted in his Kalosian accent. "G..get...off..f..me" I choked out. Hugo rolled off and on to the floor of the carrier. I inhaled deep breaths to try and pop my ribs back into place.

I woke up again to Bianca telling someone to pick between Hugo, the Tepig; Leif, the Snivy; or Me, Peter the Oshawott. "Hi guys, my name is Tyler!" I opened my eyes and looked up at an average teenager, about one and a half meters tall, with short brown hair, light eyes, a grey sweatshirt and denim jeans. He had a cheery smile on his face and he was looking at me curiously. "Can I choose you little guy?" Tyler said. I nodded and smiled as all my fears of not being chosen dissipated.

"What's your name buddy?"

"I'm Peter, thanks for choosing me!" I cheerily replied

Then, a bizarre boy with spiky navy hair ran up and asked: "Can I have one too? I want to be Ty's rival." Bianca replied "Why of course! Would you like Hugo or Leif?" He looked down at Leif and smirked, "I'll go with the Snivy" Leif nodded and smirked back. "Let me guess Hugh, you want to battle?" Ty asked "You bet, ready Leif?" The boy, who I know new was named Hugh replied. And so, my first battle began with my new trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The battle started out like most battles did, each trainer stood on opposite ends of the balcony while Bianca acted as referee. "Go get 'em Peter!" Tyler said as I ran out into the field to meet Leif. He scoffed and said " Just give up, jou can't beat a grass type" Just then, Leif jumped forward in an unexpected Tackle. I was shocked by his ferocity and barely managed to dodge. "Use Leer Peter!" Tyler shouted. I gave Leif a deathly stare that made him stop in his tracks as he was running forward for another Tackle. Seeing my opportunity I dashed forward, slashing at his belly with my shell. Leif grunted in pain, and i felt a stab of remorse for hurting my friend. That quickly vanished when two vines rose from Leif's collar and lashed out at me. " It's Super Effective!" I heard Bianca say to herself. I was injured pretty badly, as one vine hit me on the soft spot on the back of my head. Then my vision started to turn light blue, and I felt a deep cold radiating from inside me. Ty gasped seeming to know what was going on. "Peter!" Ty yelled excitedly, "Use Ice Beam!" Something inside me seemed to click and I took a deep breath before blowing a thin stream of ice from my mouth. Leif panicked and tried to dodge, but he was too slow and the attack hit him right in the chest. Leif fell back fainted from the powerful attack. I walked over to him and helped him up. "Good match" I told him, but he just scoffed and said "It vas a lucky shot…" he limped back to his trainer and I turned towards Ty to see him grinning with excitement. Before I could say anything he scooped me up and put me on his shoulder. "You did awesome out there, Peter!" Ty said with joy in his voice. "You and Leif did well too, Hugh"

As we headed back to the Pokemon Centre, a very strange man with a bandanna over his face sprinted by as if being chased by a horde of Tauros. We turned to look at him and saw a strange insignia on the back of his jacket. It was a black and white shield with a blue P on it. A zigzag line ran behind the letter in the same rich blue. Then a man in a long brown trench coat with a suit underneath ran up and said, "My name is Looker, I'm with the International Police, that man is part of a horrible group of people called Team Plasma. If you see one of them again, please contact us as soon as possible." Then he headed off to an unassuming building down the street. We headed inside the Centre and Bianca told us all about how we can use the facilities like the PokeMart or the PC Boxes any time. We decided to go back to Ty's house, and Hugh headed to the park to pick up his little sister.

We got to Ty's house just as his mother had just finished making some rice balls and bean sprouts. I blushed when Ty showed me to his mom and she said I was "Absolutely adorable!" After dinner we went to bed so we would be ready to begin our journey to Castelia City to start our adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately noticed a wonderful smell. It was like fresh spices and raspberries. I jumped up onto Tyler's bed and shook him awake. "I'm hungry Ty," I said. "Ok buddy, you head downstairs while I get ready, then we'll get you some food." He replied. As I walked downstairs, the delicious smell grew stronger, it seemed to be coming from the kitchen, so I went to investigate. When I walked through the kitchen door, I saw Jennifer, Ty's mom leaning over a pot on the stove. Before I could do or say anything, my stomach let loose a loud grumble that made Jennifer spin around and panic before realizing it was me. She chuckled and said " You sound hungry, do you like raspberries?" "They're my favorite!" I cheerfully replied while my mouth started to water. "Well I'm making spiced raspberry poffins if you want some." I nodded as watched as she put some on a plate, then set them on a small table the perfect size for short pokemon like me. They were so delicious, I was halfway through my third poffin before I remembered to breathe. When I finished, Ty walked in and yawned "Don't get used to Mom's cooking Peter," he warned "We're going to start our adventure today!" I looked sadly down at my empty plate, wishing I had savored the delicious flavors more. "Don't worry Peter, I pack you boys a lunch, and made sure to include some Poffins for you." My eyes lit up and I made a silent vow to myself not to waste them.

As we headed out to Flocessy Town, we heard a startled cry come from the bushes off to our right. Ty and I looked at each other, then ran off to see who had called out. We entered into a clearing where we saw another person dressed in a strange uniform with a black bandanna covering the lower half of their face and a shield insignia on the back of their jacket. Also in the clearing we saw Bianca trying to no avail to take back the pokeballs the man was holding. I realised what was happening when I heard Hugo's muffled voice shout "Let me out! Help!" In sync, Ty and I both ran towards the Team Plasma grunt, shouting for Bianca to run and hide. The grunt spun around and smirked when he saw us. "What's a little kid like you gonna do against an adult like me?" he said. "A lot more than you might think, asshole." Ty replied with anger in his voice. Then, he quickly jumped forward and brought his fist up in a painful right hook to the grunt's jaw. The grunt went out like a lightbulb, and I rushed forward behind Ty to let Hugo out of the Pokeball. With a bright red flash, Hugo reappeared and ran over to Bianca, who had tears in her eyes. She picked up Hugo and hugged him so tightly I saw his eyes bulge slightly. "I'm so glad you're safe, Hugo!" She said with a sigh of relief, "And thank you Ty, for saving us." She let Hugo down and he ran over to me. As he explained how he and Bianca had been jumped when trying to pick some berries, Bianca and Ty went off into the woods to call Looker. He arrived shortly afterwards and handcuffed the thief. "He's going to go to jail for a long time, thanks to you two," Looker said in a fatherly tone "Well done."

"Well, I hardly did anything, it was Ty who came to the rescue and knocked out the team Plasma grunt." Bianca said in a shy voice, as if she wasn't used to being in the spotlight.

"It looks like the Tae-kwon-do lessons my mom made me do were useful after all." Ty said with a slight chuckle. Then, as Looker was leaving, Bianca leaned over and kissed Ty on the cheek, saying "That's payment for saving us" Ty blushed and Bianca turned around and started walking off, giggling to herself. "Bye Peter, thanks for the help!" Hugo said in a bashful tone as he ran off after Bianca. Finally, we continued on towards Floccesy Town, wondering what new adventures awaited us there.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked into Flocessy Town, we saw a short man with fiery red hair sitting atop a large boulder, he was petting a large bug pokemon I had never seen before. It looked kind of like a large cocoon with large, fiery, feather-like fans sprouting from its sides. "Woah," Ty said in awe "It's a Volcarona" I thought the man looked familiar, and then it hit me. With his fiery hair, orange robes and his Powerful Volcarona, Helios, this man was Alder, former Champion of the Unova League. I remember how my parents always adored Alder, as he was the only trainer to ever beat them. Alder looked up at the sound of Ty's voice and smiled. "Hello there," he called out "Are you the new trainer Professor Juniper told me about?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ty replied sheepishly

"You think so? It's a yes or no question, boy!"

"Yes, I'm the new trainer."

"Good, you need to be more confident, boy, and I think I know how to help you." Alder said with a smirk. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing a small, fiery bug, a Larvesta. Ty looked at me and said: "Ready Peter?" I nodded and jumped off Ty's shoulder, preparing for a tough battle.

"Go, Panzer!" Alder yelled "Use Flame Charge!" He rushed forward blindingly fast, and I barely managed to brace myself for the powerful hit. "Careful Peter!" Ty called, "Flame Charge makes him move faster with each use!" I nodded and prepared to use a Water Gun attack. It never got anywhere near, as Panzer was dashing around like a lunatic screeching about how he had to prove himself to Alder. I began to get angry at Alder, who did he think he was forcing us into a battle like this?! Furthermore, why did Panzer feel like he needed to prove himself? Alder was really starting to sound like a dick! The whole time this was going on I was taking hits and Panzer was moving faster and faster. Then an idea started to form in my head, it was unlikely that it would work but I felt myself getting weaker and weaker with each hit. I grabbed my scalchop and held it out in front of me, pouring some energy into it like Mom and Dad taught me, for a Razor Shell attack. However, instead of just slashing with it, I began to pivot and spin, making a dangerous circle around me that Panzer crashed into, letting out a small cry as the water doused his flames. He lost his momentum and crashed into the ground. I let out a small sigh of relief before preparing a Water Gun to finish Panzer off, but he jumped up with a vicious snarl and dove on me, foam dripping from his mouth. "Now Panzer!" Alder called "Finish it with Bug Bite!" I was helpless, my scalchop had fallen from my hand and I couldn't inhale for an Ice Beam "Peter, Headbutt!" Ty called frantically "I don't know that one, Ty!" I yelled back. "Just hit him with your head!" I closed my eyes and jutted my head forward, up into Panzer's forehead, doing just enough damage to knock him out and win the match for me.

Ty ran over to me, Potion in hand. As soon as the medicine had been administered and I felt well enough to stand, I marched over to Alder, ignoring him as he congratulated Ty and I for our prowess in battle. I dove straight for Alder's face and surprised him so badly he fell over, dazed. I grabbed him by the collar and began to slap him back and forth saying: "How. Dare. You. Make. Panzer. Feel. So. Bad. You. Asshole!" I punctuated each word with a slap then threw his head down on the last one. I jumped off and ignored Helios as he made a noise like laughing, but more screech-like and rattling. When I reached Ty I grabbed my Pokéball and tapped the button, then took a long nap to let Ty patch up the mess.


End file.
